


Bedtime Stories

by olderthanjoel



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olderthanjoel/pseuds/olderthanjoel
Summary: Some nights they were just too beat and went right to sleep. Some nights she asked him to tell her something about “before,” but sometimes he would recap movies he’d seen, or books. Sometimes he would sing.
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThyDeviousViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyDeviousViolet/gifts).



> I'm not sure what tags to use, because I think this fits into most canon and non-canon universes. And can probably take place at any point in time after the University.
> 
> I've left the nature of Joel and Ellie's relationship vague as well. So you can fit this into whatever wholesome or twisted fantasies work for you!

Joel draped his arm over Ellie’s “little spoon” and as she snuggled against him he waited for the request. He could tell by the way she was fidgeting that it was going to be a “story night.” Some nights they were just too beat and went right to sleep. Some nights she asked him to tell her something about “before,” but sometimes he would recap movies he’d seen, or books, one bit at a time, over several nights.

At first he was surprised at how much she liked the story of _Die Hard_ , but once he’d thought about it he guessed that the story of someone fighting off the bad guys to rescue the ones they loved had a certain… resonance. She _had_ developed a really bad habit of shouting “Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker!” whenever things went particularly well. Someday he was going to have to try to cure that potty mouth of hers. Though maybe she would just convince him to get with the fucking program. Time would tell.

They talked about music. Everything he could think of from Glenn Miller to B. B. King to The Beatles and the Stones and the horror that was the disco era and 80’s hair bands, and… Halican Drops.

And sometimes he would sing. She really liked _Amazing Grace_ , which pleased him immensely. It had always been his Mama’s favorite song. The last time he’d sung it for Sarah Amelia Walker Miller had been as he watched her take her final breaths as the cancer won that last long battle. Singing it to Ellie had erased the melancholy somewhat, but he was glad to not be looking at her face when he sang the “saved a wretch like me” part. How had this little slip of a girl managed to become his… _purpose_ in such a short time?

Tonight, however, she seemed hesitant to get things going. Guess it was up to him to kickstart the event.

“Whatever it is, you’d best ask it Kiddo. We’ve got things to do tomorrow. Cain’t lie here all night waitin’ for you to get off the stump. Whatever it is, just get on with it.”

“Joel? What’s the deal with this watch? It’s broken, but you never take it off. I know we’ve had at least a dozen chances to snag a watch when we’ve been scavenging, so…?”

Joel swallowed and cleared his throat. Probably best to just rip that bandage off in one go. “It was a birthday present. From Sarah. She gave it to me right before… things happened. We had to leave in a rush with Tommy. Got out with just the clothes on our backs. It’s… it’s all I have of her.”

“I’m sorry Joel. I didn’t mean to… to…”

“It’s okay Ellie,” he soothed, “you didn’t know, and how could you? Just don’t go chatting it around. It’s not something I talk about.” He paused for a second before continuing with a touch of sorrow “I never even got around to telling Tess, and I sure wish I had. I’m glad you know.”

Ellie sniffled a little and he tightened his arm, pulling her closer. If that were possible. She was practically grafted to him as it was.

Instead of settling in to sleep she said “Joel? I had a mother. I mean, everyone has a mother, but my mother, Anna… she died right after I was born. I never knew her, and I have no idea at all about my father. Marlene never said anything about him. But my mom wrote me a letter in between when I was born and she... Marlene gave it to me when I was old enough. In the letter she says ‘life is worth living!’ and ‘make me proud, Ellie!’ and I… I keep that letter with me. It’s the only mother I’ve ever had.”

Joel took deep breath and let it out slowly before saying “Ellie, I promise to do everything I can to help you have a long and happy life. And don’t you worry Baby Girl, you’ve already done enough to make any parent proud of you. Now let’s get some rest, Kiddo.”

Ellie settled down, but he heard her whispering. She probably didn’t think he could hear, it was so low. “Sarah, thanks for letting me be with your dad. I promise to take care of him and I will always help to keep your memory alive.” She then placed a small kiss on his watch and settled down.

Joel somehow managed to control his breathing until hers leveled out. Then as the tears began to make the night sky blur, he sent out a silent prayer. _“Anna, wherever you are, I want you to know that I will take care of Ellie until my final breath. You can rest in peace.”_

He closed his eyes and waited for the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie reading Anna's letter has always been one of the most poignant points in the game for me.


End file.
